1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a support or holder for a beverage container, or the like, specifically adapted to be mounted on the supporting leg of a lawn chair or similar chair in which a clamp is provided for securing the holder in position and the holder is provided with a collapsible bracket and a supporting ring and net so that the device may be selectively oriented in active, generally horizontal position or stored generally vertical position alongside of the lawn chair leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When consuming beverages from various types of containers, it is essential that the beverage container be placed in or on a support from time to time. When indoors, coffee tables, cocktail tables, and other similar supports are usually readily available. However, when outdoors, it frequently occurs that a support of this type is not available. For example, if a person is occupying a lawn chair in the yard, it frequently occurs that the only place to set the beverage container is on the grass or other uneven surface, thus frequently resulting in spillage of the beverage due to the container turning over. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,171 discloses a holder for beverage containers which is attached to an aluminum lawn chair or the like by employing a double-type clamp, that is, one clamp supporting the device on the chair and another clamp securing the container on the holder. Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,683 illustrates another type of holder for beverage containers which is specifically adapted for clamping engagement with a golf cart handle for supporting the beverage container when desired when playing golf. While such devices operate satisfactorily, they are not specifically constructed to conveniently support a beverage container from the front leg of a lawn chair.